My Tapestry
by Sun Child Malik
Summary: Dreams fade. Heroes betray. Nothing good lasts forever. Yaoiyuri; pairings later. Rating will change. Prologue and first chapter up.
1. Prologue

"Bakura?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I had a weird dream last night..."  
  
The platinum-blonde haired teenage boy stared blankly at the TV, paying to attention to the daytime drama being shown. He lay on the couch, head propped up with one hand, remembering the dream he spoke of. He was waiting for some sort of response from the silver-haired one sitting on the floor and against the sofa, idly looking through a deck of cards.  
  
"Weird how?" he mumbled in response, half-listening.  
  
The one on the couch continued staring for a moment, recalling the dream exactly. "I was watching this bird... It was flying over my home, just circling and gliding and all the stuff birds do. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it," he paused, wondering if Bakura was even listening, but continued just for the sake of getting it out. "Then... it fell..."  
  
Bakura scoffed. "Fell? What do you mean, it fell?"  
  
"I don't know; it just seemed to get tired or something, and it landed in a bush. When I went to see if it was okay... it was dead."  
  
"Well, it probably wouldn't live through plummeting like that," he concluded, putting the newly arranged deck on a table next to the couch. "You should go; Ryou'll be getting out of school soon."  
  
"...Right," the boy on the couch mumbled. He sort of regretted telling his dream to Bakura, but he knew he wouldn't have taken it seriously anyway. He clicked the TV off and rolled onto his feet, nearly kicking the other in the head. "Tell him I said hi, okay?" he asked as he headed to the door.  
  
"Sure, but don't expect a response," Bakura answered as his friend walked out the door.  
  
"I know," seventeen year old Malik Ishtar muttered to himself as he reached for his shoes. "He can't stand me," he sighed, walking away from Ryou Bakura's house. 


	2. Chapter one

(disclaimer in bio)  
  
Author's notes: Just some things you should know about the story.  
  
1: It takes place a year after Battle City, and kind of throws away everything that comes after it. :x  
  
2: If you couldn't tell from the way Bakura was talking in the prologue, the yami and hikari are in separate bodies.  
  
3: Yes, it will be very, very OOC.  
  
4: The dreams and *cough* other things mentioned are all based off of ones that I've had.  
  
5: I don't like adressing Yami Yuugi as "Yami", but it's a lot less awkward than calling this normal person "Pharaoh". ._.  
  
6: I had LOTS of fun doing the chatroom parts. XD~! By the way, "mystic_jaded" is based off of something of mine, as well.  
  
___ ___ ___ ___ ___  
  
'rikakbto08: 16/f wanna chat??  
  
pikapikak1d: omfg psycho_angel u r lame!1  
  
psycho_angel: Fuck off, pikapika!!!'  
  
Malik smiled in amusement as the messages continued to flash up in the chatroom. It was one of the boy's favorite pastimes; he'd get something to munch on and lurk in chats, watching how people who will never speak to each other again can argue so much. Sometimes he'd start arguments, just to see what would happen. One could say he was lacking in ways of passing time.  
  
'rikakbto08: 16/f wanna chat?????  
  
rikakbto08: 16/f wanna chat???? i hav pics!!!'  
  
Taking a handful of mixed crackers and nibbling out of his own hand, Malik decided it was time to make himself known.  
  
'mystic_jaded: rika, how old are you REALLY?'  
  
He smirked a little as he caught a cheese cracker between his teeth, waiting to see how badly he'd riled her.  
  
'rikakbto08: wtf is your poblem mystic_jaded???!!  
  
mystic_jaded: sorry, I'm just not into kiddie porn.  
  
rikakbto08: shut up u fukin fag im 16!!!  
  
rikakbto08: im hotter then ull ever be!!1!  
  
rikakbto08: fukin retard fag!!!  
  
pikapikak1d: psycho_angel fukz his moms!!!11'  
  
The boy giggled out loud. It was so easy to push the buttons of strangers.  
  
"Malik?" a female voice called from the hallway.  
  
"What?" he called back, a little annoyed that his sister interrupted his fun.  
  
"What are you doing?" the rustling of bags accompanied the voice, heading towards the kitchen. She must have gone shopping after work.  
  
"I'm busy online!" he shouted, trying to think of his next post.  
  
"Again?" she replied, heading back down the hall. She poked her head in the bedroom and surely enough, there was her brother sitting on the floor, legs folded across with his laptop in front of him and a tin of party mix next to him. She sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Malik, why don't you go take a walk or something?"  
  
"Don't wanna," he mumbled, typing away and not even looking up at his sister.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you don't want to?" her voice was almost annoyed. She never thought she'd hear her little brother say that. But he didn't answer, and instead watched the screen of his computer intently. She sighed and tried to think of an anecdote. "Why don't you go visit someone instead of talking to people you don't even know?"  
  
Malik kept his eyes on the chatroom, finding more and more ways to annoy the people in it. "Like who?" he replied half-heartedly.  
  
"You could go see Anzu," she suggested.  
  
"No, you should go see Anzu," he rolled his eyes and continued typing.  
  
"Well, what about Ryou?"  
  
"Hates me," he answered simply. "Besides, even Bakura's getting sick of me showing up all the time."  
  
She sighed and tried to think of anyone else Malik would actually go and see. He did spend a lot of his time with Bakura, and he only got along with Anzu because she was always over anyway. Yami came to visit sometimes, too, but although Malik seemed to enjoy the company, she knew he wouldn't make the first incentive. "Well, why don't you use your own brain and think of something better to do?" she nearly scolded.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Isis! I'm doing what I wanna do!" he snapped, finally looking over at her.  
  
Isis narrowed her eyes and reached for the laptop, lifting it away from him. "You spend all of your time on this thing, and you need to stop! It's not like you to sit around in here wasting time! Now, go do something worthwhile!"  
  
With a small growl, Malik quickly rose to his feet and stood before his older sister, reaching a few inches higher than her. "Fine! You want me out of here so badly, I'll go!"  
  
Without another word, he stormed past her and down the hallway, grabbing his jacket off of the wooden peg by the door. Throwing the door open, Malik nearly ran right into Anzu and Yami, who were just about to knock. Anzu quickly stepped to the side, not wanting to get trampled, and Yami didn't hesitate to ask the fuming boy what he was doing. Malik didn't answer and simply steamed off down the hallway, heading for the stairs of the apartment.  
  
Yami turned to Anzu briefly. "I'll be there in a minute," he told her before following Malik.  
  
"Okay..." Anzu mumbled, blinking. She slowly stepped into the apartment and wandered down the hall, looking in open doors for Isis. She found her in Malik's room, setting his laptop onto his desk and sighing. She side-stepped in and approached Isis. "Did something happen?"  
  
The dark-haired woman nearly jumped, turning to see her girlfriend standing before her. She exhaled in relief and placed her hand on her chest. "You frightened me."  
  
Anzu leaned forward a bit, hands behind her back and looking a bit confused. "We just saw Malik storm off... Yami went after him,"  
  
Isis looked down and forced a small smile. "He's just been acting a bit strange lately," she sighed, "I don't know what it is..."  
  
Anzu watched Isis' eyes, staring downward and looking somber. She wished Malik wouldn't stress his sister like that; he should have known better than anyone how easily she worried. She snapped herself back into the moment when Isis lifted her head and forced another smile. "Come on; you can help me with the groceries."  
  
__ __ __  
  
Yami had a hard time keeping up with the riled boy ahead of him, but he still tried. "Malik, what's wrong?" he called, but got no answer. "Will you just stop for a minute?"  
  
With a loud sigh, he did so, but didn't turn around. He just stared to the side with his hands buried in tge pockets of his jacket, waiting for the one behind him to catch up. When Yami reached him, he stood beside him, trying to get his attention. "What was that about?"  
  
Malik turned away again and scoffed. "...I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? You just flew out of there in a fit; you must have a reason," Yami folded his arms.  
  
Malik sighed again, softer this time, casting his eyes down. "I just haven't been feeling good, okay? Why does it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to be concerned?" the crimson-eyed Pharaoh stared at the boy, knowing he couldn't answer. "Now what do you mean, you don't feel good?"  
  
"I don't know," Malik repeated, trying not to look at the piercing eyes.  
  
"You just don't know anything, do you?" Yami sighed, shifting his weight to his right foot. "Look, if you're stressing, I think I know what can help you."  
  
The younger boy let his face loosen, wanting to know what he was talking about, but still didn't turn to him to let him know. "Do you, now?" he mumbled.  
  
"A bunch of us are going to the arcade tonight, and I think you should come," Yami proposed, to which he got another scoff and a headshake. "Come on, you need to get out more. You don't go to the school, you don't hang out with us, and you wonder why nobody talks to you."  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but Malik knew Yami was right. He was always afraid to talk to people, especially Yami's friends, after what happened a year before. He was sure they all still hated him, and he didn't want that kind of reputation. No treatment is better than bad treatment, he told himself. Sure, Anzu had warmed up to him, but that was just because of her relationship with his sister. He still didn't understand why Yami seemed to like him, especially since he was the one who should have hated him most, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.  
  
Malik shook his head a bit, focusing on the situation again. He nearly forgot that he had company, and that he was still supposed to be mad. "...Fine, if you're gonna bug me about it," he muttered.  
  
Yami let a smile form on his face. "All right, then. Meet us in front of Yuugi's shop at 7:00," he told the other boy as he turned around, "In the meantime, I think you should come back to the apartment with me and apologize to your sister."  
  
With a small pout on his lips, Malik turned as well and headed home, this time following the one who was chasing him. He only hoped he wouldn't end up regretting his agreement.  
  
__ __ __  
  
"...And DDR's not half as bad as it seems; I wish the others would join in more often," Anzu continued to advise Malik the whole way to Yuugi's game shop, nearly dragging him arm-in-arm. "And remember: if anyone gives you a hard time, just ignore them. They just aren't used to you showing up for these things."  
  
   
  
"Anzu, I really think I can take care of myself," Malik finally declared in a nervous laugh.  
  
   
  
"I know you can," she replied, still holding onto his arm, "but I just want to make sure," she flipped her auburn-brown hair a bit as she looked ahead, spotting the group of teenagers illuminated by the lights in front of the shop. She waved a hand above her head to make themselves seen. When they met up with the others, Malik was greeted by strange looks from Jounuchi, Honda and Yuugi, a small smile from Yami, and Ryou taking a small step to conceal himself behind Honda. Already Malik was wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
  
   
  
The awkward silence was finally interrupted by Jounuchi. "What, did you start sleeping with the whole family, Anzu?" While the comment only warranted a glare from Malik, Anzu didn't hesitate to hit Jou in the head. "Ow! I was just kidding!" he added in his defense.  
  
   
  
"I invited Malik to join us," Yami explained. "The more, the merrier, right?"  
  
   
  
As if knowing who invited him somehow made it better, Yuugi smiled and nodded in agreement. Jou gave an, "it was just a joke" look toward Malik. Honda merely shrugged, and Ryou didn't move from his spot behind the taller boy. Malik noticed Ryou's hiding most of all, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket while shifting his eyes to the other side. He was regretting showing up already, and they hadn't even left for the arcade yet.  
  
   
  
The group continued to wait outside the shop, but Malik couldn't figure out why. Everyone seemed to be there, as far as he knew. Then again, he didn't know who normally attended their arcade raids. His question was soon answered when he heard a car horn honking and a pair of headlights approaching. Stopping in front of the store was Otogi in the flashy car he couldn't help showing off at every opportunity.  
  
   
  
Jounuchi rolled his eyes and growled. "Otogi!" he yelled. "Did you have to bring your damned car?! We can't all fit in there!"  
  
   
  
"Oh, shut up; it beats walking, doesn't it?" Otogi replied, waving a hand nonchalantly without leaving his spot in the car. "And sure you can all fit. You just have to try."  
  
   
  
"I'm not going in there unless I'm driving," Honda declared.  
  
   
  
"Oh, come on," Yuugi started walking towards the car, "it's a lot safer this way, anyway."  
  
   
  
"Safer?!" Jou yelled again. "With everyone crammed in there?!"  
  
   
  
Malik looked down and let out a quiet growl, trying to drown out the arguing. He should have just stayed home...  
  
   
  
"Can we just go?" Ryou joined in, seeming equally annoyed with the yelling.  
  
   
  
"Jounuchi, let's just get in the car," Yami tugged lightly on Jou's shirt collar. "It's better than standing out here all night."  
  
   
  
With a sigh, Jou finally admitted defeat. "Fine," he headed for the car, "but I get shotgun."  
  
   
  
"No way! Anzu rides front!" Otogi pushed Jounuchi towards the back.  
  
   
  
"Eh," Anzu raised an eyebrow at the black-haired boy, "all right," she slowly walked towards the other side of the car while Honda, Ryou and Yuugi tried to stuff themselves in the back and over the seats.  
  
   
  
Yami looked over at Malik, who was still standing where he had arrived, staring at the ground. The older boy turned towards him. "Come on, we don't bite," he gave another small smile. He reached for Malik's hand and pulled it out of his pocket to guide him over, but quickly let go. Malik glanced up to see a small flush in Yami's face before he turned towards the car. He blinked in confusion as he watched him, then finally approached the car himself. It was too late to leave now, he thought, so he might as well give the arcade a try. 


End file.
